Sunny Days and Wet Dreams
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a g!p. Quinn and Rachel have some sex in a pool. Smut. Faberry. If you don't like g!p, please don't pay any attention to this and move on.


**Title**: Sunny Days and Wet Dreams  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3960  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Not really any warnings either. Unless you have a problem with somebody having sex in a pool. In which case I feel very sorry for you.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Taken from this prompt:

_Established Faberry_

_Quinn has a penis and her and Rachel have some pool sex_

at the glee_kink_meme. Established Faberry. Rachel and Quinn have sex in a pool.

**/**

"Come on, Quinn! No slacking off to make out with my daughter!" Leroy Berry's voice rang loudly in Quinn's ears as she wrenched her mouth away from Rachel's.

Leave it to Mr. Berry to start reorganizing his garden and everything in it on the hottest day that Lima, Ohio had ever seen. And also leave it to him to enlist Quinn in his fruitless crusade against his jungle of a garden.

"No, baby, don't go. Just ignore him, okay? You don't really have to help. I invited you here, you're my guest and guests don't have to work," Rachel desperately reattached her lips to Quinn's and pushed her hands under Quinn's shirt, scratching along her abs with her fingernails and sending a shiver through Quinn's body.

They hadn't seen each other a lot lately, which was mainly due to the fact that Coach Sylvester held non-mandatory mandatory practices for the Cheerios almost daily, even though they were on summer break. Quinn, still being the Head Cheerleader, couldn't exactly refuse to go. She wasn't particularly fond of being at the bottom of the pyramid. Which was exactly where she would be if she refused to attend the non-mandatory mandatory practices. It was a vicious circle. But most things involving Sue Sylvester were nothing if not vicious.

"Quinn!" The blonde flinched.

"I can't have your father be mad at me, Rach. Maybe if I help him he'll allow me to stay the night," she disentangled herself from her girlfriend and took a cautious step away from her.

"But you'll be in the guest bedroom," it took everything in Quinn not to relent to her girlfriend's pouting face and just ignore Leroy's wishes in favor of his daughter's, but she managed to regain control over her own brain. If barely.

"You know I can always sneak off to your room. Of course I'd rather spend the day with you than... lugging around stuff all day. But we can't always have what we want," Rachel sighed dramatically, but Quinn knew she had won the argument.

"Alright, alright. Go off and be a man with my father. Do the dirty work. I, the lady of this house, will return to my reading then. But don't expect me to pay you any attention when you're dirty and sweaty and sore from helping my parental figures," she crossed her arms defensively, gave Quinn a tiny, barely there peck on the cheek and marched off to one of the lawn chairs standing around in the huge garden.

Grinning stupidly, Quinn shook her head and headed towards where Leroy's voice had come from.

It didn't take long and a good ten minutes later, Quinn was carrying around bricks from one point of the garden to another. The Berry's had a ton of them stacked in their tool shed but never actually used them and Quinn didn't know why this only occurred to the men now, but they decided that today was the day for them to rid their garden of all excess stones.

"Lucky me," grumbled Quinn softly.

"Did you say something, honey?" She remained silent.

Rachel was kind of mad that her fathers were monopolizing on Quinn's attention. She already had to share her girlfriend with Sue Sylvester and now with her fathers as well? Sure, Quinn still wanted to make a good impression on the men even after six month of dating and wooing but sometimes she was just a little too kind to her fathers.

Still... now that Rachel thought about it, Quinn had never looked better in her life than she did now.

She was still wearing her white wife beater and dark blue swim shorts but in the blazing hot sun and with the hard labor she had to do because of her Daddy, her clothes stuck to her body, outlining the muscles and raw strength the cheerleader possessed.

Just thinking about those strong arms holding her in the throes of passion... Rachel's focus surely wasn't with the book she was supposed to be reading anymore. It didn't help matters any that she found it incredibly sexy how sweaty and dirty her girl was at this very moment.

She didn't even know what exactly turned her on about it so much, but just seeing Quinn's hands and forearms covered in earth, the sweat running down the side of her face... Rachel swallowed. She really wanted to lick that tiny trickle of sweat off of her girlfriend's neck.

They would have to have some serious sex that night. She wanted to make Quinn sweat like that again.

Slowly licking her lips, Rachel waited for a few more minutes before getting up from her chair, rectifying her barely askew bikini top and walking over to her Daddy who was talking animatedly with a still sweaty Quinn while piling brick after brick on top of each other in Quinn's arms. This had been going on long enough. Rachel had to put an end to this, they had been going at it for nearly two hours and she was tired of waiting for her Daddy to deem everything ready.

"Daddy, don't overexert my girlfriend, okay? Coach Sylvester keeps her fit enough with those crazy practices. Now you don't need to break her, too," she took the bricks out of Quinn's arms (one by one, she wasn't a tough cheerleader after all), took Quinn's grimy hand and led her away from her father with a glare so fierce not even Leroy Berry would go up against her.

"It was fine, Rach. I could've handled a little more brick-lugging," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Stop playing tough, lady. We need to get you cleaned up, you're all dirty and sweaty," she left Quinn standing next to the pool before returning to her Daddy's side. Her Dad Hiram was asleep around the corner in one of the lawn chairs in the front yard. "You've done enough, too, Daddy. You should get some rest. Go spend some quality time with Dad or something."

"You just want to be alone with Quinn in the pool, sweetheart. Don't even try to deny it," he knew exactly what she was up to, but he also knew that his daughter would get what she wanted either way.

"Okay, yes, fine. I want to have some alone time with my girlfriend. Come on, Daddy. I barely get to see her because of that Demon Coach. I just want to spend what little time I have with her actually _with_ her, instead of with _you_ and her," as if to underline her point, she balled her hands into fists and placed them on her hips, directing another glare in his direction. He just chuckled.

"It's fine, honey. I was going to let her go anyway. That would've been the last pile of bricks. But I guess I could leave you two alone now. Just don't have too much fun in that pool, okay? Don't do anything your Dad and I wouldn't do," he ruffled her hair playfully, turned away and walked around the corner of the house, no doubt joining his husband on the front lawn.

"How did you convince your Daddy to leave us alone?" Quinn was already out of her wife beater, which left her in her bikini top and swim shorts. Quinn didn't feel comfortable wearing bikini bottoms because of her... unique condition. Wearing shorts was more comfy for her little buddy, too.

"He was easily persuaded. I just told him to get lost and he did. Special perks of being an only child. You ask your parents for something and they'll do it for you," she stepped closer to her girlfriend and played innocently with the strings of Quinn's pants, pulling her even closer so that their upper bodies were pressed flush together.

Quinn's body was burning hot against Rachel's in the places they touched and as hot as it was to feel Quinn so intimately against her own, it was still kind of icky. She could already see the sweat beginning to dry on Quinn's skin and it wouldn't be long before that sexy glint to her skin would turn into a slightly stinky odor.

"You wanna get in the water oh mighty only child or what?" It was the little things that made Rachel fall in love with Quinn over and over again. Like how she smiled at her right in this very moment and the brunette couldn't help herself.

Wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, she brought the blonde's lips to her own, moving them sensually against her. She loved the way that Quinn held her so securely when they kissed. With her arms tightly wrapped around her waist and her hands slowly and leisurely gliding over her lower back. She whimpered softly into the other girl's mouth as Quinn bit gently into her lower lip before suckling it lovingly.

"I would very much like to get into the pool. And I love you," they'd said their _I love you's_ almost a month ago but it still blew Quinn away to hear Rachel say it. Every time.

"I love you, too," and without further ado, she slung her arms further around Rachel's waist and jumped into the pool, taking her screaming girlfriend right along with her into the relatively cold water. It was heaven to Quinn's overheated body.

They resurfaced almost immediately, mostly because Rachel had kicked Quinn in the stomach to get to the surface again.

"Quinn! That wasn't very nice!" She was still breathing heavily as she tried to remain afloat, moving her arms and legs franticly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to scare you," the blonde's stomach still kind of hurt, but she didn't say anything. She knew it hadn't been Rachel's intention to cause her any harm when she was trying to get some leverage to get back up.

"I know. You still could've warned me, though. Maybe you should make it up to me," she grabbed Quinn's hands, pulled her to the edge of the pool and placed Quinn's hand on either side of herself. "I want you to make love to me, Quinn. Right here, right now. And no excuses."

Quinn choked.

"Rachel, your fathers are just around the corner. I don't think this is a very good idea," Quinn bit her lower lip as Rachel let her bikini top drop into the water next to her, exposing her luscious breasts and dark brown nipples.

Now Quinn whimpered.

"They're sunbathing now, Quinn. Dad always falls asleep in the sun and Daddy is most likely listening to his iPod right about now. There is no way either of them is going to check up on us. Trust me. I told Daddy to mind his own business and to leave us alone," Rachel could already feel Quinn's arousal through her swim shorts. She knew this would turn her girlfriend on.

They were pressed closely together, the water making them rub against each other more smoothly than otherwise possible. "I want you, Quinn. And I want you now. Watching you sweat in the sun... Seeing your muscles flex under your skin. It turned me on so much, baby."

Quinn knew that Rachel had been watching her work, she just didn't realize what a turn on it had been for the brunette. Maybe she should do hard labor more often if it meant her girlfriend going crazy for her.

"Please, Quinnie. Will you do that for me? Who knows, maybe next time... I might even do a little something something for you..." She pressed her hand against the blonde's crotch and squeezed. They had been together for a while but Rachel had never given Quinn a blow-job before. She knew Quinn wanted it, even though she always insisted on the fact that she was different from the guys Rachel used to date and that she didn't expect things like that from her.

But Rachel wanted it, too. She just wanted to wait for the right time to use it to her advantage. And right now? It worked pretty damn well, because after another firm squeeze, Quinn gulped, nodded reluctantly and pressed her lips urgently against Rachel's.

Smiling into the kiss, Rachel slowly let her hand creep into her girlfriend's shorts and pulled her not so little friend out of its confinement. Quinn gasped into her mouth upon the sudden skin-on-skin contact. They had only had sex a couple of times and it was still all new territory for the both of them.

And what they were doing right now was the most open thing they had done yet. Except for that one time they had had a steamy make-out session at the mall in one of the changing cubicles at Target. They had almost gotten caught and from that point onward they had kept their sexual escapades to the Berry home.

And now, apparently, their pool.

Admittedly, Quinn would've felt a lot more comfortable if Rachel could have just kept her bikini top on. Sure, her back was turned in the direction of her fathers but that didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to see the lack of a top were they to spontaneously come around the corner.

She couldn't do this without some kind of reassurance that they wouldn't be in too much trouble. It wouldn't be hard to hide the fact that they were having sex in the Berry's pool if they could pretend they were just making out.

Although Rachel's hand rubbing her cock furiously was kind of distracting.

"Rach, baby. Mhh, can you stop for a second, please?" She had to consciously stop herself from rubbing her cock against Rachel's belly now that she was free to move it without the brunette's hand on her. "Can you please put your top back on?"

Rachel stared at her like she had just grown a second head that looked like Sue Sylvester.

"What's wrong with my breasts?" She covered them up with one of her arms, the other one still gripping Quinn's shoulder so she didn't sink. "You've never complained about seeing my breasts before."

"Nothing is wrong with your wonderful breasts, baby. I just don't want your fathers to think we're having sex yet and if you're properly covered we could still act as if we were only making out. Come on," she grabbed at the bikini top behind her and practically thrust it into Rachel's face.

"I had your dick in my hand and all you could think about was my fathers?" Rachel glowered at her for a second before relenting glumly and putting her top back on, her lips set in a firm pout. "I'm seriously starting to question your sanity here. Happy?"

With one hand still firmly placed on the edge of the pool, the blonde cheerleader used her free, right hand to pull Rachel closer before lowering her head to press a series of firm, demanding kisses on her girlfriend's more than willing mouth.

"Very happy."

Now that she felt safe and secure, the thought of doing her girl in a pool really started to capture Quinn's likeness. The water seemed to make Rachel's skin even softer and when she dipped her fingers into her girlfriend's folds, she appreciated how wet and slippery she was all around.

"What was I even thinking? This is the best idea you've ever had," she spent a firm amount of time circling the brunette's clit and pushing her two fingers into her girlfriend before pulling the singer's bikini bottoms down past her knees.

Wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist, the brunette grinned up at her as the blonde adjusted herself.

"Of course it was an amazing idea, Quinn. It was mine, after all. But I'm glad you came to your senses and decided to start acting instead of think-oh," her long-winded rant was interrupted by her girlfriend's eight-inch penis pushing itself slowly but surely into her wet passage. Biting softly into Quinn's lush bottom lip, the brunette moaned wantonly as the cheerleader thrust into her all the way.

"Still thinking of my dads now, Quinn?" The blonde chuckled humorlessly.

"Sue me for trying to look out for our sex life. If they knew we're having sex, they'd never let you close the door again. Right now our sex depends on the fact that your dads love me and trust me to not defile their daughter," as if to prove Rachel's parents wrong, she pulled out of the brunette until only the bulky head of her cock remained in her before pushing back in with a hard shove, making Rachel's toes curl. "Or don't you want any more of this?"

The fingers of her right hand dug into the soft flesh of Rachel's waist as she started a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Rachel at a languid pace. Just enough to drive her girlfriend crazy with need, the water making tiny waves around them.

"I want it very much and you know it. So stop talking and start fucking me like a real woman, Fabray," with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her girlfriend's body, she pressed her chest against the taller girl's and started biting and licking at Quinn's throat, sending shudders through her.

"But only because you asked so nicely," Quinn pushed Rachel hard against the side of the pool, gripped it with her left and Rachel's waist with her right one tightly and started to pick up her thrusts.

Even though it was hard to maintain a steady rhythm with the water all around them, Quinn still somehow managed not to drown as she kept pounding into her girl. The contrast was amazing. Feeling Rachel's hot insides envelop her just to pull out and have her cock cooled down by the water around them before going back into that heat was incredible.

Quinn loved whenever they got intimate but this was something else.

But she wanted more. She wasn't able to go as fast and deep as she wanted to. She certainly wouldn't be able to make Rachel come like that. But she didn't want to leave the water either. Kissing down the side of Rachel's neck, she thought about a better place in the pool to fuck Rachel without making it too obvious she was actually fucking her.

"Faster, baby. Ugh, Quinn. I want it harder, please," her girlfriend's plea almost made her come on the spot but she knew she had to hold on for longer. She needed to take Rachel someplace else, so she withdrew her penis from the tiny diva completely. "What do you think you're doing? We're not done here."

"I know, baby. But it's not working like this," she grabbed Rachel's hand and started to swim backwards, very much aware of the fact that her hard dick was gliding freely through the water. She really needed to go skinny dipping more often.

The brunette grumbled softly as she was guided to the set of stairs that led into the pool.

"Don't be moody, Rach. At least this way I will be able to fuck you right," she gently pushed Rachel onto her back and aligned her cock before sliding right back inside the brunette. This was even better. She lowered her head to capture Rachel's lips in a searing kiss as she started to pick up her trusts, grabbing Rachel's left leg and hiking it up against her own waist, thrusting into Rachel harder and faster than she had been able to just a few moments ago. "God, baby. You're so tight."

She didn't care that Rachel's parents could come around the corner at any seconds and that she wouldn't be able to explain away the obvious fact that she was fucking their daughter. The only thing she cared about was getting Rachel and herself off while she was in that pool.

Rachel dug her fingernails into Quinn's shoulder blades as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm overshadow the fact that she had water everywhere where it didn't belong. But that didn't matter. Because she could feel Quinn's shaft pulsing inside of herself and knew from Quinn's urgent kisses that it wouldn't take much more for her either.

Without breaking the kiss, she brought her hands to Quinn's cheeks and raked her fingers through the blonde tresses tickling her face. She wanted it, she had been too turned on ever since Quinn had picked up that first pile of bricks.

"Just a little harder, baby. Just a little more," Quinn groaned at her words, grabbed Rachel's ass and pulled her out of the water, stood up on her legs and started to let Rachel bob up and down on her cock, her arms wrapped securely around her waist.

This way, Rachel could feel the head of Quinn's dick hitting that rough patch of skin inside of her, which had her bite back loud moans of appreciation as she dug her nails even harder into her girlfriend to hold on to her slippery body.

They panted into each other mouth as Quinn kept moving Rachel up and down on her cock, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep it together any longer. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her orgasm smashing headfirst into her and she shot rope after rope of come into Rachel's body, emptying herself with a tiny whimper, her knees nearly buckling under her, Rachel following right after. Biting into Quinn's pale neck to prevent herself from making any noises, she clenched around Quinn's rapidly softening dick, bliss enveloping her body and making her feel perfectly happy, just like every time they made love.

Relief washed through Quinn as she lowered herself and Rachel back into the water and didn't find any trace of parental activity when she turned her head around to make sure the Berry men hadn't watched the whole thing.

"Stop thinking of my fathers, baby. I just had an amazing orgasm... I don't want to think about them right now," she pushed Quinn onto her butt to sit on one of the stairs, making sure that Quinn's now soft penis didn't slip out of her. "I want to focus on us right now."

"Okay, focus on us. I can do that," Quinn smiled slightly as she started to massage her girlfriend's ass and bucked her hips slightly, making Rachel mewl softly into her ear. She loved the sounds the brunette made just after they finished their love making. When she was still inside her, feeling her every move around her. It made her feel connected to the tiny singer.

Rachel giggled softly as she felt Quinn's penis grow hard inside her again. "You really are insatiable." The blonde only smirked.

"You know me. I just can't resist you," Quinn's smirk vanished off her face however as Rachel clenched her vaginal muscles hard, squeezing her meat deliciously and rendering her a speechless tool.

"Oh, I know you can't. Which is exactly why you're gonna take me upstairs to my room now where we will continue this on a warm, comfy bed. Or maybe against a not exactly as comfy wall. Your choice, baby. And I still owe you that something something I promised you," Quinn swallowed hard as Rachel giggled at the cheerleader's now fully erect cock inside of her.

"Then I suggest we find your underwear. It must be floating around here somewhere, right?"

.?thread=14255377#t14255377


End file.
